Target
by TheKouSisters
Summary: Tenían una misión ¿el objetivo? descubrir las identidades de los hackers que habían atacado a su empresa y acabar con ellos. Los chicos no saben que se tratan de chicas y que ya se conocían...¿Podrán llevar a cabo su misión cuando las descubran? —I need Oc's—
1. Chapter 1

_Pueden pegarme si quieren, pero tenía esta idea en la cabeza y no me la podía quitar de encima XD espero que les guste, los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen, Azahara le pertenece a LadyAbsynthe y Vega es de mi propiedad, pido disculpas por las posibles faltas de ortografía._

* * *

El sonido del teléfono se hizo presente en aquella oscura habitación, pasaron dos, tres minutos y el aparato no dejaba de sonar hasta que una mano se alzó y lo descolgó.

— Espero que sea urgente.— Gruñó la joven que había sido despertada, llevaba varios días sin dormir y por una vez que lo conseguía van y se lo arrebatan.

— Lo es, Berry, te hemos enviado el nombre de una empresa que ha intentado infiltrarse en nuestra compañía, necesitamos que tú y las chicas averigüen todo sobre ellos, de inmediato.— Ordenó una voz masculina antes de colgar la llamada.

— No pienso perturbar los sueños de mis compañeras, yo sí sé que es el respeto.— Con pereza se levantó de la cama y estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, su mirada se dirigió al reloj que tenía en su mesa, las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, una bonita hora para trabajar.

Con cuidado fue caminando entre toda la ropa que tenía tirada en el suelo de su habitación hasta llegar a su precioso equipo, un ordenador de mesa que contaba con cuatro pantallas, lo único que desprendía luz era el monitor y gracias a este se podían apreciar pequeños mechones granates caer por la cara de la joven.

— Veamos que podemos encontrar aquí.— Susurró a la par que sus manos empezaban a teclear a una velocidad impresionante, estaba tan concentrada pasando las barreras de seguridad que pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su níveo rostro.

* * *

La noche parecía tranquila en el edificio, varios chicos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de juntas celebrando el nuevo fichaje de la empresa.

— Bienvenido al equipo, Michael.— Nathaniel felicitó al nuevo compañero que se había unido aquella mañana a ellos.

— Muchas gracias.— El chico, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules les agradeció a todos los presentes mientras sonreía.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está mi hermano?— Preguntó Alexy, llevaba varios minutos sin verlo y se estaba preocupando.

— Pues no, la verd— Castiel fue interrumpido por el grito de una persona.

— ¡Nos están atacando!— La voz de Armin resonó por toda la oficina, cuando todos sus compañeros llegaron él se encontraba defendiendo los datos de la compañía de aquel hacker desconocido.

— ¿Cómo cojones ha podido pasar nuestros sistemas de seguridad?— El pelirrojo se mordió el labio, él mismo había trabajado en ese sistema junto a Lysandro, estaba furioso por ver que un desconocido había logrado sobrepasarlo.

— No lo sé, pero es muy bueno.— Las manos del moreno se movían a una velocidad increíble, parecía que estaba ganando hasta que se fue la luz en toda la oficina.

— ¿QUÉ?— Gritaron todos los chicos a la vez.

* * *

El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez no tardó ni tres segundos en contestar.

— ¿Y bien?— La voz ronca del hombre logró que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica.

— Tenemos lo necesario de momento.— Respondió mientras jugaba con varios mechones de su cabello.

— No esperaba menos de ti, Vega.— Dicho esto finalizó la llamada.

— He hecho bien en no decirle que les he dejado una sorpresa.— Susurró con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta su cama, por un momento asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de la ventana, dejando que la luz de la luna la iluminase, su cabello granate iba recogido en un moño mal hecho, sus orbes azules brillaban por la emoción, y lo que más destacaba en Vega era su marca en forma de copo de nieve que abarcaba todo su ojo izquierdo.

Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, y se durmió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

— Venga, joder.— Castiel maldecía por lo bajo al ver que la luz no volvía, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a la mesa pero la voz de Armin se lo impidió.

— Lo ha logrado.— Masculló entre dientes el moreno mientras miraba la pantalla de su ordenador.

— Y encima ha dejado su firma.— Nathaniel se acercó a la pantalla para analizar la imagen que aparecía.

— ¿No puedes localizarlo?— Preguntó Lysandro, a lo mejor no había sido cuidadoso, dejando alguna pista sobre su ubicación.

— Intentaré encontrar algo.— Respondió Armin poniéndose manos a la obra.

Mientras todos sus compañeros hablaban de lo sucedido, Michael no dejaba de analizar la firma del hacker que los había atacado, un copo de nieve con las palabras _Frost Berry_ en el medio, ese nombre le sonaba, lo había escuchado antes.

 _El día se veía nublado para los trabajadores de la empresa, nadie había dormido porque estaban ocupados intentando buscar la localización del hacker que los había atacado. El grupo de Castiel y los demás chicos se encontraba en el despacho de la directora, la tensió_ n podía sentirse en el ambiente.

— Lo sentimos señora Adelaida.— Lysandro inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante como si de una reverencia se tratase.

— Con un "Lo siento" no vamos a recuperar la información robada.— Adelaida era una mujer rubia, con clase, y sus orbes verdes transmitían odio.

— Pero a lo mejor la información que ha conseguido Armin, sí.— Esta vez fue el turno de Michael, el castaño apoyó su mano en el hombro del moreno.

— ¿Y bien?— Preguntó la mujer apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

— El hacker suele frecuentar la cafetería Dolce cerca de la gran avenida.— Contestó el moreno ojiazul con simpleza.

— Entonces está claro, trabajaréis allí, os haréis con la información de cada cliente hasta dar con ese perro.— Su mano se había cerrado en un puño, les hizo un gesto con la otra mano para que salieran de la oficina.

— Michael aún no nos has contado nada sobre ti, ¿tienes hermanos?— Preguntó Alexy abrazando a su hermano gemelo.

— ¿Hermanos?— Cerró los ojos por un momento y la imagen fugaz de una chica de orbes azules pasó por su mente, estuvo dudando por un momento hasta que negó con la cabeza.

* * *

— Vee, arriba.— Detrás de la puerta se podía escuchar la voz de una chica, estuvo esperando varios minutos hasta que se cansó y abrió la puerta a la fuerza.

— Cinco minutos más.— Susurró Vega tapándose con las mantas.

— Llegaremos tarde a comer.— La chica, una joven de tez oscura que medía alrededor del metro cincuenta y ocho se acercó lentamente hasta quedar al pie de la cama, su cabello corto y ondulado no llegaba a sobrepasar su nuca, de un bonito color rubio praliné, con sus orbes morados miraba toda la habitación.

— ¿Has dicho comida, Zaza?— De un momento a otro Vega se había puesto de pie y se encontraba mirando que ropa se iba a poner.

— ¿Te tocó trabajar?— Preguntó Azahara mientras se sentaba en la cama, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

— Sí, a las tres de la madrugada me llamó el estuuupendo jefe.— Esa no era la palabra que iba a decir y Azahara lo sabía, Vega tuvo que cambiarla porque en ese momento su jefe se encontraba ahí plantado, en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Todo bien, Vega?— Preguntó Evan, un chico de cabello negro y orbes violetas mientras sonreía.

— Claro señor.— Contestó nerviosa caminando hacia atrás, se metió en el baño para cambiarse.

— ¿Vais a algún lado?— Esta vez se dirigía a la rubia.

— Vamos a la cafetería a comer señor.— Contestó Zaza automáticamente, como si de un robot se tratase.

— Perfecto porque tengo hambre.— Evan se relamió el labio.

— ¿Piensa venir con nosotras?— Vee acababa de salir del baño y se maldijo a sí misma, ¿ahora de quién hablaría mientras comía?

— Claro, así os pagaré por el trabajo de anoche.— Evan les cedió el paso, Azahara iba a decir algo pero Vega no la dejó, era consciente de que Berry había hecho todo el trabajo pero ambas eran una sola persona.

Con un paso lento Vega caminaba detrás de su jefe y su amiga, hasta que una pregunta la devolvió de vuelta a la Tierra.

— ¿Has conseguido alguna pista sobre su paradero?— Preguntó Evan mientras salía a la calle y evitaba a las personas que caminaban por la calle.

— Por desgracia no, pero siento que estoy cerca.— Vee sonrío mientras la imagen de su hermano se hacía presente en su mente, justo en ese momento Michael chocó con ella, pero no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

— Perdón.— Michael se disculpó, pero cuando alzó la mirada sólo vió la melena granate de Vega, por un momento la imagen borrosa de la ojiazul se hizo presente de nuevo en su cabeza.

— ¿Habla de tu hermano?— Azahara dirigió su mirada por un momento a su compañera.

— Sí.— Uno de los motivos que la llevaron a ser lo que era fue su hermano, tras su desaparición hizo todo lo posible por dar con él, el único hombre que dió con ella fue Evan, el moreno le brindó ayuda y ella no pudo negarse a su oferta.

— Te entiendo.— Y era verdad, Zaza también estaba buscando a ciertas personas, aceptar ese trabajo fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

— Bueno señoritas Berry, Bloom.— Dijo Evan guiñándoles un ojo.

— Gente nueva.— La cara de poker de Azahara no cambió ni un poco al ver que las camareras que siempre las atendían ya no estaban.

— A mi me gustaba Violeta.— Vega era todo lo contrario, su rostro reflejaba decepción ante aquella noticia.

— Bueno, la comida será la misma ¿no?— Evan cogió la carta y empezó a mirarla.

— ¿Saben ya que van a comer?— Michael no despegaba la mirada de su bloc de notas.

— Yo quiero un entrecot con patatas.— El moreno no tardó en pedir su comida.

— Yo pediré una hamburguesa mediana con patatas también.— Azahara dejó la carta a un lado y posó sus manos en su regazo.

— Yo quiero...lasaña de carne.— Vega fijó su mirada en su jefe, ese hombre no dejaba de molestarla, como si disfrutase con ello.

— De acuerdo, en seguida traeré la comida.— Michael cerró la libreta y por un momento su mirada se fijó en Vega, le entraron ganas de acariciar la marca que tenía en forma de copo de nieve, él conocía a alguien que también tenía una igual, su pecho le dolió de repente al recordar que horas atrás les había negado a sus compañeros la existencia de un hermano, él tenía una hermana, sí, pero le habían dicho que estaba muerta, ver a esa chica con la misma marca que su hermana había abierto sospechas.

* * *

 _Les dejo aquí la ficha, agradecería que me la pasasen por pm XDD espero que les haya_ gustado, si tienen alguna duda estaré encantada de aclararla.

 _ **Nombre:**_

 _ **Apellido:**_

 _ **Edad: {18-21 años}**_

 _ **Nick: {Será como la firma que dejáis cuando atacais.}**_

 _ **Apodos: {Como os suelen llamar vuestras compañeras.}**_

 _ **Nacionalidad:**_

 _ **Habilidad: {Todas serán muy buenas con los ordenadores, pero pueden añadir si manejan algún arma, algún arte marcial, etc}**_

 _ **Descripción física:**_

 _ **Descripción psicológica:**_

 _ **Historia: {Infancia, la relación con sus familiares, como entraron en el mundo de los ordenadores, cómo fueron contratadas por la Compañía Amoris…}**_

 _ **Chico: {Están disponibles Nathaniel, Lysandro y Michael.}**_

 _ **Gustos:**_

 _ **Disgustos:**_

 _ **Extra: {Cualquier cosa que quieran añadir.}**_

 _Que tengan una linda noche._


	2. The beginning of everything

_Dejo aquí el segundo capítulo, lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía, ninguno de los personajes de Cdm me pertenecen._

 _ **LadyAbsynthe—Azahara Duarte Cuarón (Alexy)**_

 _ **BoxOfGlitter—Arisu Tsukino (Castiel)**_

 _ **A Dreamless Singer—Ileanna Ztarza Draçul (Nathaniel)**_

 _ **Anisademongirl— Áine Kim (Lysandro)**_

* * *

Pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, pasaron varios minutos y la joven que se encontraba descansando no tardó en abrir sus ojos lentamente al sentir el calor sobre su rostro, con calma Ileanna se sentó al estilo indio en su cama, estirando ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza para quitarse la pereza de encima.

— Es bueno tener un horario libre.— Se dijo a sí misma mientras sonreía, se puso de pie y no dudó en mirarse en el espejo que tenía frente al pie de su cama, se consideraba una mujer bonita, midiendo un metro setenta y seis, su figura esbelta era la envidia de muchas mujeres y ella podía notarlo cuando caminaba por la calle, se pasó la mano derecha por su cabello color avellana antes de atarlo en una coleta alta y por último, con su dedo índice repasó los tres lunares que se encontraban bajo su ojo izquierdo, sus orbes aguamarina irradiaban felicidad.

Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, las gotas de agua caían en su lechosa piel mientras ella pensaba en las tareas del día, el grito que provenía de una de las habitaciones contiguas la sacó de sus pensamientos, salió corriendo del baño con cuidado y se colocó lo primero que tenía a mano.

Por otro lado se encontraba Arisu, una joven bajita midiendo apenas metro sesenta, su complexión delgada se ocultaba bajo un suéter ancho que llevaba aquel día, de tez pálida y cabello negro, corto por encima de los hombros y con los mechones delanteros más largos que los traseros, incluso desde lejos se podía apreciar la gama de colores que teñía la parte interior de su cabello, desde turquesas y violetas hasta morados y azules.

— Pero qué tenemos aquí…— Ese día había madrugado para realizar una de sus actividades favoritas, infectar los ordenadores de las oficinas, pero se topó con la habitación vacía de Vega y una sonrisa ladina adornó su níveo rostro. Como si estuviera en su propia casa entró sin más, analizando con sus ojos rasgados y azules el cuarto, caminó entre la ropa tirada en el suelo, su objetivo se encontraba cerca, muy cerca, ya podía saborearlo, pero su pie tropezó contra algo y no pudo evitar caer mientras soltaba un grito.

En cuestión de segundos por la puerta entraba Ileanna, encontrando a Arisu en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó mientras se acercaba con cuidado.

— Oh, Lea, estoy bien pero la vita de Vee no ha logrado sobrevivir.— Arisu cogió la psvita que se encontraba en el suelo, había caído sobre ella y ahora no encendía.

—Vaya, será mejor avisarle a Vega.— Lea sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Vega, segundos después sonó la alarma del ordenador, estaban intentando entrar en la base de datos del equipo de su compañera, los orbes aguamarina de Ileanna chocaron con los de Arisu, quien de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el teclado para repeler el ataque.

— ¿Qué habrá hecho Vee para que alguien quiera acceder a su información?— Preguntó la asiática mientras sus manos se movían a una velocidad increíble, aunque no se trataba de su equipo se las arreglaba para manejarlo.

— Lo mismo que hacemos nosotras.— Respondió Lea riendo, se llevó el teléfono de nuevo al oído al escuchar cómo contestaban al otro lado.

— _¿Sí?—_ Preguntó Vee al otro lado mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

— Vee, Arisu ha roto tu vita.— Comentó Ileanna mientras se acercaba a la morena y veía como mantenía a raya al hacker que las estaba atacando.

— _Tengo un problema.—_ Susurró Vega mientras dejaba el tenedor a un lado.

— También están atacando tu ordenador.—

— _Tengo dos problemas.—_

— Arisu ha logrado repeler el ataque pero ha infectado tu equipo.— Informó Lea al ver cómo aparecía el logo de Arisu en todas las pantallas del equipo de Vega.

— _Tengo muchos problemas.—_ Después de decir aquello colgó la llamada.

— Iban tras la información personal de Vega.— Ari se dió la vuelta en la silla y miró fijamente a su compañera.

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea!—Gritó Armin dentro de la cocina, había estado a punto de entrar en el ordenador de Vega pero alguien había actuado desde el otro lado.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?— Preguntó Kentin mientras se secaba las manos.

— Estaba a punto de entrar en el ordenador de esa clienta, Vega, pero de un momento a otro empezó un contraataque y no pude.— El moreno cerró su portátil con resignación.

— ¿Quieres decir que ella podría ser?— El castaño asomó la cabeza por la puerta que separaba la cocina del resto del local y se fijó en que tanto Vega como Azahara y Evan se marchaban.

— Quiero decir que por alguna razón alguien no quiere que accedamos a su información personal.— Armin cruzó la puerta de la cocina y se acercó a la entrada del local, colocó el cartel de cerrado y volvió a la cocina, debía hablar con sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué has cerrado el café?— Lysandro se acercaba a la cocina junto a Castiel y Nathaniel.

— Hace unos minutos intenté acceder a la información personal de Vega y no pude, un contraataque me lo impidió.— Informó el moreno de ojos azules apoyando ambos codos en la mesa.

— ¿Te refieres a esa chica con la marca en copo de nieve?— El pelirrojo cerró los ojos por un momento recordando a Vega y a las personas que la acompañaban.

— La verdad es que el chico que la acompañaba se me hace familiar.— Comentó Lysandro llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

* * *

Los deportes nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero en ese momento se encontraba corriendo con toda su alma para llegar a su cuarto lo antes posible, Vega esquivaba a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino y cuando llegó al edificio con las ventanas polarizadas le dió las gracias a Dios, no esperó ni a su jefe ni a su el compañera, ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino, la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, Ileanna se encontraba jugando con unos dados y Arisu estaba sentada en su silla.

— ¡Hola Vee!— La morena saludó con entusiasmo, Vega se acercó lentamente, la cogió en brazos y la sentó en su cama para después sentarse en su silla.

— Joder.— Se dió la vuelta y empezó a teclear para librarse del virus bunny que Arisu le había metido a su equipo, cuando se trataba de su equipo se convertía en otra persona, seria, distante.

— ¿Todo bien?— Preguntó Zaza desde el marco de la puerta.

— Shh, Berry necesita silencio.— Dijo Arisu riendo.

— Conejo será mejor que te calles.— Comentó alto y claro Vega sin despegar la mirada de sus monitores.

— ¿Estaban comiendo?— Preguntó Lea sin despegar la mirada de sus dados.

— Con el jefe.— Respondió de inmediato Azahara.

— Waoh, comida con el jefe, yo creo que quiere algo con Vee.— Arisu se llevó el dedo índice a la sien mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

— Conejo, segundo aviso, al tercero te enteras.— Se estaba empezando a cabrear y Azahara lo sabía.

— Necesita silencio, es su espacio, debemos respetarlo.— Lentamente Zaza se acercó a Vega y le acarició el hombro.

— Esto es raro.— Susurró mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Arisu, se puso de pie y asomó su cabeza por encima del otro hombro de Vee, una pequeña "o" se formó en su boca.

— No puede ser.— Azahara parpadeó varias veces, no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

— Debe ser grave.— De un salto Lea bajó de la cama, dejó los dados encima y se acercó a Vega, apoyó la barbilla contra su cabeza y leyó lo que había en los cuatro monitores.

— Chicas he llamado al café para que os traigan algo de com— Evan se quedó callado al ver las caras de las chicas.

— Llama de nuevo y diles que te has equivocado, que no quieres nada, inventate cualquier cosa, pero que no vengan.— Respondió Vega sin despegar la mirada de su teclado, sus manos se cerraron en puños.

— ¿Por qué?— El moreno sacó su móvil y volvió a llamar al café, soltó una excusa y después colgó rápidamente.

— Vega rastreo la IP del hacker que quiso acceder a su información personal.— Comentó Azahara mirando a su jefe.

— La dirección es la misma que la del café.— Esta vez fue Arisu la que habló.

— ¿Qué?— Evan no creía lo que oía.

— No sólo van a por ella, saben que no está sola porque a la hora del ataque fue Arisu quien contraatacó.— Ileanna se acercó a la cama y cogió sus dados para guardarlos.

— La pregunta aquí es…¿quiénes son y qué demonios quieren?— Preguntó Evan apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta.

— Quieren guerra.— Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas al decir lo mismo.

— Conejo, cariño mío, ¿por qué no les mandas uno de esos ataques tan bonitos que tienes?— Vega se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Arisu.

— Encantada.— Con una sonrisa en la cara, la morena salió de la habitación y puso su rumbo a la suya.

— Lea voy a necesitar que visites esa cafetería de nuevo y que les saques toda la información posible, tienes luz verde para usar un…cosplay— Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Sí? ¡Voy a ver cual uso!— Ileanna agradecía a los dioses aquella oportunidad, no todos los días la dejaban usar pelucas.

* * *

— ¿Nos mandó llamar, señora?— La voz ronca de una chica se escuchaba en todo el despacho.

— Necesito que mantengáis las cosas bajo control en ese equipo.— Adelaida posó su dura mirada sobre las dos mujeres que se encontraban delante de ella.

— No se preocupe señora, puede contar con nosotras.— Habló la otra chica.

— Eso espero, Debrah, Laeti.— Hizo un gesto con la mano y las dos chicas salieron del despacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Justo en ese momento Michael salía del ascensor, le importó poco que las dos chicas le saludasen, él tenía una sola cosa en mente.

— ¿De verdad está muerta?— Preguntó nada más entrar en el despacho de su jefa.

— ¿Perdón?— La rubia le miró incrédula, ¿cómo osaba a hablarle así?

— Mi hermana, usted me dijo que estaba muerta y que la compañía Amoris era la culpable.— Dijo el joven apoyando las manos en el escritorio de la rubia.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Tu hermana murió por un capricho del heredero de esa compañía, tú mismo viste su tumba.— Adelaida le retó con la mirada, no podía dejarse intimidar o todo se iría a la mierda, Michael no podía saber la verdad, no todavía, primero debía librarse de varios estorbos y después diría la verdad.

— Lo sé, pero hoy vi a una chica que…se parecía mucho a ella.— Dirigió su mirada al suelo, la última vez que vio a su hermana ésta tenía nueve años, al ver a Vega se le vino a la mente, ambas parecían tener la misma edad, si su hermana estuviera viva se vería similar a Vee.

— Tu hermana murió, aceptalo.— Dijo la rubia con dureza.

— Lamento haberla molestado.— Michael se dió la vuelta y se mordió la lengua.

— Al fin sola.— Por un momento Adelaida cerró los ojos y se imaginó la escena, las palabras que diría cuando eso sucediera salieron solas de su boca.

" _Porque eres el único al que ella no le haría daño."_

* * *

 _Bueno espero que les haya gustado xD aún me queda por presentar un personaje, en el siguiente capítulo hará su debut (?) me da pena porque Michael sigue libre y la verdad poner a un solo chico lo veo como soso así que pondré también a Kentin por si quieren enviar fichas._

 _Ya entraron las bitches a escena también, aquí se va a armar un buen lío… XD que tengan una buena noche!_


End file.
